Love Is War (Emotional)
by OutSquash13
Summary: Weiss and Jaune get sucked into another dimension, and they both realise some of their hidden feelings. Emotional ending


"For the last time Weiss! You. Are. Coming!" Yang said as she picked the heiress up and threw her over her shoulder, the brawler carrying her.

"We all ready?" Ruby asked as everyone from team JNPR gave Yang and Weiss weird looks.

"Oh my god! Renny! Yang is carrying Weiss! And they aren't even partners! Does that mean that our fearless team leader has to carry me! Oh! And you can carry Pyrrha Renny!" Nora exclaimed excitedly after seeing Weiss.

"No Nora, Jaune and I will not be carrying you or Pyrrha." Ren said calmly, his voice giving off no emotion.

"Awwww." Nora said.

"Should we ask?" Jaune asked Yang, somewhat curious to why she was carrying Weiss over her shoulder.

"No. No you shouldn't." Weiss said, making Everyone laugh.

"She doesn't want to join us." Blake said as she pulled out her weapon and started to make sure that she had ammo and what not.

"You don't like the arcade?" Pyrrha asked as they all started to walk towards the air docks.

"I've never been to one before." Weiss mumbled out, The only people hearing it being Yang, Ruby, who was standing besides Yang, Jaune, who was standing at the other side of Yang, and Blake, cause she has cute kitty ears.

"You've never been to an arcade before!?" Ruby and Yang exclaimed at the same time, everyone stopping and looking at Weiss.

"I-I never had much freedom as a child." Weiss muttered as she tried to hide her face, which had turned red due to all the attention from her friends about a small thing.

"Renny! YOU CAN TEACH HER HOW TO D.D.R!" Nora exclaimed as she started running circles around Ren.

"Nora, I think that Weiss is more of a punch-y punch-y kicky kicky type of girl." Ruby said as she smiled at her partner.

"How 'bout we just let her decide?" Jaune said as they started walking again.

"Okay! But I wanna match of Street Fighter!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance and zoomed off to the docks, everyone lese groaning at her speed.

"Don't make me regret this." Weiss growled as she got off of Yang and started to walk by herself.

What's up Weiss? Do you not know what arcades have?" Blake asked to Weiss as the seven friends began to run to the docks so they wouldn't miss their airship.

"I actually don't." Weiss said as everyone stopped at the air docks, Ruby standing in front of everyone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Wei-" Jaune started, but got cut off when he and Weiss were randomly sucked through a portal in the sky.

"What the heck!" Yang shouted as the portal closed, taking Weiss and Jaune to god knows where.

"What now?" Ren asked as he looked among his friends.

"I feel like the Ice Queen and our Fearless Leader would want us to continue to the arcade." Nora said as she smiled and pointed to the airship that had just arrived.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Weiss?" Weiss heard from somewhere, the voice clearly belonging to Jaune.

"Jaune!? Where are you?" Weiss answered quickly, fear and panic taking over her mind.

"Under you." Jaune groaned, making Weiss look down to see that she had landed on Jaune, the boy's upper and lower body being crushed because of the landing.

"S-Sorry!" Weiss said as she got off of Jaune, the blonde laying still.

"I know I'm not in hevan, because if I was, I wouldn't be in extreme pain." Jaune groaned as he stood up, Weiss wincing at the sounds of his bones cracking.

"Sorry Jaune." Weiss said meekly.

"I might not like him for trying to get me in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I have to be an ass." Weiss thought to herself as she looked around her.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked herself as she looked at their surroundings, which were old buildings made of brick and wood that were going up in flames, and trenches dug between every house.

"Huh, this kinda looks like-" Jaune started to speak, but was interrupted when a portal like the one that picked them up opened, one guy coming out of the portal before it closed.

"Who the hell are you two!" The guy shouted as he raised his fists, the guy clearly ready to fight.

"Weiss and Jaune, who are you?" Jaune answered, putting his hand in front of Weiss to show her to keep attentive to their surroundings.

"Ha, like I'll tell you! Now, why did you bring me here!" The guy shouted. He was about to lunge at the pair, but was stopped when another portal opened, a blonde man steeping out, the man taller than all of them.

"Who are you!" The first guy shouted, his eyes widening when the man pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere and fired it at the guy, the rocket killing the guy instantly.

"Fucking bitch ass prick Mercury." The blonde man said as he walked over and kicked Mercury's burnt corpse.

"Why did you do that!?" Jaune shouted, the blonde man stopping his kicking spree to face Jaune and Weiss.

"He's a prick, so I decided that I might as well kill him here, but I'll get a lot more chances to kill him once this is over." The man said as another portal opened behind him, the man walking through the portal and disappearing.

"Okay, that was weird." Weiss said as she looked around the pair, the ground getting covered in snow suddenly.

"Grenada!" Shouted a heavily accented voice from one of the trenches, a small object getting throw at Weiss and Jaune after the voice sounded. Weiss watched as the small object flew through the air, Jaune catching it and throwing it away, the object exploding a second later.

"Get down!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed Weiss and pushed her into an unoccupied trench.

"What the hell Jaune!" Weiss shouted as Jaune stood up and looked around the small trench.

"We seem to be on a battlefield." Jaune whispered as he picked up a small pistol up off of a bench.

"What do you mean we're on a battlefei-" Weiss shouted, her voice stopping when Jaune covered her mouth with his hand, putting a finger against his lips to tell her to be silent.

"Why do we need to be silent?!" Weiss whisper shouted at Jaune. Jaune looked like he was about to answer, but stopped when another object was thrown into their trench, Jaune diving at it and throwing it out of the small space.

"Because if we are loud, whoever is throwing those grenades will throw more!" Jaune replied in his own whisper shout as the object exploded outside of the trench. Weiss, slightly shocked to hear that someone was throwing grenades, couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head vigorously.

"Here, use this." Jaune said as he went back to the bench and grabbed a second pistol, handing the gun to Weiss.

"I-I-I-I can't! I-I-I don't know how!" Weiss whispered to Jaune as the gun fell out of her trembling hands.

"You just need to aim and fire Weiss, kind of like your rapier." Jaune said as he picked the gun back up and put it into Weiss hands, closing his hands around hers.

"I-I-I know you Dolt! But, I-I-I never used anything with the intent of killing something that can feel and have a family!" Weiss said as her whole boy began to shake. Jaune was about to say something when a voice from above the trench shouted, making Jaune turn to see a man with a huge knife jumping into the trench, the blade pointing at Weiss. Weiss saw the man jumping at her and froze up, her body unable to do anything.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted as he ran in front of Weiss and wrapped his arms around her body, making her harder to stab for the man.

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted as she heard the sickening sound of flesh and metal connecting, and a pained scream from Jaune as the blade entered just under his right shoulder blade. Weiss's eyes started to water as she watched Jaune let go of her and turn around, punching the man in the face before the man punched him back.

"Ve vill have fun with you." The man said, a clear German accent showing as he kicked Jaune, who was still in agony, while looking at Weiss.

"Stop!" Weiss said as she raised the pistol that was still in her hands, her hands feeling cold without the warmth of Jaune's hands. The barrel of the weapon was pointed at the German soldiers head, the soldier smirking smugly at Weiss.

"I know that you cannot fire the veapon." He said as he went to step forward, but looked down when his foot was blocked from moving forward. The soldier frowned when he saw that Jaune was holding his foot in place. The soldier laughed as he stood on Jaune's hand and kicked him in the stomach, making Jaune scream.

"Die." Weiss said as she pulled the trigger on the pistol, causing a bullet to fly from the chamber and into the man's forehead. Weiss watched as the man fell limp after a splatter of blood had covered himself, Jaune and Weiss in blood. Weiss dropped the gun and fell to the floor, hitting the dirt ground hard.

"Weiss?" Someone said, Weiss not hearing it due to how distant the voice was.

"Weiss." She had never had to do anything that would have killed someone before. She knew that her father was guilty of that crime, whether he knew it or not. But, Weiss had never planned on killing anyone. Ever. She didn't deserve to be alive. She took someone's life, so she should take her's in return-

"Weiss!" Jaune whisper shouted, bring Weiss back into reality to see that Jaune had crawled over to where she was sitting.

"Stay away! I-I don't want to hurt you." Weiss panicked as she saw that Jaune was next to here, pushing him away and the gun that was by her feet.

"Weiss, stop." Jaune said as he ignored the pain in his back and picked up Weiss, his body screaming at him to sleep. Jaune held Weiss close to himself, although she was already trying to hug him harder than one of Yang's right hooks can hit.

"We need to get there Weiss." Jaune said as he pointed to a door at the far side of the trench, the door looking like it led into the basement of a house. Jaune started to walk to the door, Weiss walking along with him, the heiress still in Jaune's arms.

"We got German's in here!" Shouted a voice from the opposite side of the trench, Weiss turning to see three men who all had raised their weapons at the staggering pair.

"Go go go!" Weiss shouted as she and Jaune started to run the last strech to the door, Weiss reaching the door first due to her lack of injuries.

"Jaune!" Weiss said as she threw the door open and turned around, seeing Jaune fall over into the door, multiple bullet wounds on his back. Weiss slammed the door shut and looked around for anything that was heavy enough so that the men wouldn't be able to get in.

"Chairs, door." Jaune groaned as he raised a hand towards a stack of chairs, Weiss getting the idea and running over to the stack of chairs. Weiss grabbed the first chair that she was able to get her hands on and pulled it over to the door, put the chair on an angle and under the door's handle. Weiss backed away from the chair, collapsing at the wall on the opposite side of the door.

"Nice one." Jaune said as he sat besides Weiss, the heiress hugging him tightly.

"Ow ow ow. Knife, remember?" Jaune said as he moved Weiss's arms off his back.

"S-Sorry!" Weiss said as she retracted her hands from Jaune, her fear of hurting him showing again.

"It's okay Weiss, I can barely feel it." Jaune said as he gave Weiss a smile, Weiss breaking down and crying onto his good shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jaune!" Weiss cried as she let everything out, her grief over the man that she had killed, Her anger at her father for never being there. Her regret at never giving anyone the chance to get to know her properly. Especially Jaune.

"He had always been there." Weiss thought to herself, realising that whenever she, or anyone from Beacon, hell, even Cardin! Whenever anyone needed help, he was always there. Most people would've left Cardin to die in the Emerald Forest, just like his teammates, but Jaune, he found the courage to defeat a Grimm that Cardin, who is among the strongest and biggest in physical form within Beacons ranks, couldn't defeat. And then the fact about how he faked his transcripts. He faked them not for the gain of being a famous hunter, but because he wanted to make a difference. Meet amazing people and share amazing moments with them. He went against his family to get where he was now.

"Je vais toujours vous , celui qui veut tout dire protéger." Jaune said to himself as Weiss continued thinking, a White aura covering Jaune and Weiss.

"Jaune, what are you saying?" Weiss asked as the white Aura dissapated, The knife in Jaune's back gone and all their wounds now nothing but mere brusies and scars.

"It's French, it roughly translates too, 'I will always protect you, the one who means everything.'" Jaune said as he stood up and moved to the door, pulling the chair away and opening the door a crack.

"W-What?" Weiss chocked once she realised what Jaune had said and what he meant.

"It's kind of obvious." Jaune said as he looked around the trench, seeing nobody.

"Why do you love me Jaune?" Weiss asked, her voice a mere whisper compared to Jaune's heavy breathing.

"Because you are beautiful, more on the inside than the outside Weiss." Jaune said as he put the chair back into it's position and sat back down next to Weiss.

"You may think that I'm like everyone else who has tried to court you, but I'm not, I couldn't care less if you are a Schnee, a GoodWitch, or even a Rose. You could be as beautiful as a flower that blossoms in the winter, although you already are. I wouldn't care, I only care about what is inside, because I've seen to many hearts broken from nice, pretty and pampered girls, but your not one of them. You changing your mind about Blake and giving her a chance shows that you are different, and that you are able to cope with change." Jaune said as he smiled at Weiss.

"So many suitors have tried to court me for my name, or looks. And not one of them cared about how I felt." Weiss said, her eyes threating to leak again. Weiss gathered whatever courage that she had left and moved her lips onto Jaune's, their lips staying together for a couple of seconds.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she pulled back, hugging Jaune.

"It's okay Weiss, I'll make sure that we get out of this." Jaune said, kissing Weiss's forehead and putting her head onto his chest, knowing that Weiss didn't want to been seen blushing.

"Let's have another look, shall we?" Jaune said as he pointed to the door, Weiss reluctantly nodding and letting Jaune get up. Being the gentleman he is, Jaune held his hand out to Weiss, the heiress taking it.

"Thanks." Weiss said as Jaune helped her up.

"No problem." Jaune said as he removed the chair from the door, opening it enough that he could see, but no one on the outside would notice it.

"Hey, I just realised something." Jaune said as he stepped away from the door, letting Weiss have a look.

"What?" Weiss asked, her gaze looking at everything that she could see.

"Does this mean I can call you Snow Angel now?" Jaune asked, Weiss stopping her looking and giving Jaune a death glare.

"Sorry, I had to ask." Jaune said as he shrugged, Weiss turning to look out the door again.

"Yes." Weiss said, Jaune instantly perking up. Weiss smirked as she heard Jaune do a fist pump. Weiss continued looking out the door, but stopped when scanning and started at one point when a portal, no different from the one that brought the pair to this world, opened up.

"Jaune, A portal just opened!" Weiss said as she opened the door wider to let Jaune see it as well.

"Nice." Jaune said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Shall we just run?" Jaune suggested with a shrug, Weis nodding at his idea.

"On three?" Jaune suggested, Weiss nodding again.

"Okay, one-"

"Two Three!" Weiss shouted, interrupting Jaune's countdown as she grabbed his hand and started to run to the portal that was on the other side of the trench.

"EVACUATE!" Shouted a voice from near them, the voice getting ready to shout something else, but the voice was cut short by something.

"What was that." Weiss asked, the pair having stopped running.

"I don't know, I'll have a look." Jaune said as he lifted his upper body out of the trench, seeing that an avalanche from the nearby mountain had reached the small town.

 _ **Meanwhile, In a universe that is parallel to this one.**_

"Renny! Guess what!" Nora shouted as she ran circles around Ren, the boy sighing as he tried to hold the thousands of game tickets he had won.

"Yes, Nora?" Ren said, his voice as calm as normal.

"I just beat you D.D.R. high score! By! One! Point!" Nora shouted happily as she ran off to play another game. Ren walked up to the prize centre, putting all the tickets onto the counter.

"Do you have bleach?" Ren asked, the person at the counter handing him a bottle of bleach.

"That you." Ren said as he walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile, In the universe where we left our heroes, but elsewhere from our heroes, and a few minutes ago!**_

"Well, this should complicate things." The blonde man that killed mercury said as he swung a giant hammer onto the snowy peak at the top of the mountain, an avalanche getting caused.

 _ **Now, back to the heroes in present time!**_

"We may want to RUN!" Jaune said as he pulled Weiss along.

"The Red Squirrel! Shouted a man as he jumped into the trench. Jaune saw the man coming and pushed Weiss in front of him, making her fall through the portal that was in front of them. Weiss landed on the floor, hearing groaning from under her.

"Weiss, if you wanted me to carry you, you can just ask." Ruby said as she rolled Weiss off of her, teams RBY and NPR looking at her.

"Where's Jaune?" Weiss asked as she looked around her, looking for any sign of the blonde or the portal, finding nothing though.

"JAUNE!"

 _ **0 8 years later 0**_

Weiss cried silently as she surfed dustnet, hoping to find any trace of Jaune. True, she had been on Dustnet countless times before, but she felt the urge to find anything about where he was. Weiss continued surfing,,] but stopped when a link caught her eye, She clicked on the link and what was loaded up was a document. She started to read it out loud.

 _Dear Weiss Schnee_

 _I know not if you will ever see this letter, but I write it with hopes that you somehow will. As you left the world that we were taken to, I was attacked by a maniac before I could get through, and when I did get free, the portal closed. I killed the man who was waging war against the rest of this world. He was also the man who brought us here. He had a science division that had brought us here, but they were unable to replicate it form me to return._ _I was appointed to be World leader of this world, surprisingly. The people in charge before me thought it be best for someone who had knowledge of what it is like to lose everything that they loved be leader. It is a weird world. Many women were interested in me, but I turned them all down. I already had the one I loved. People started to think that I was a fool for turning down so many women, and rumours of me being gay started to circulate. I quickly put them down by explaining that had know intention of falling in love with a women, because my heart was already captured by one. As I write this, I am on my death bed. I have been informed that I have a sickness that will kill me after this day. So, I am writing this to tell you that I love you Weiss, and while I cannot physically do it, or have any confirmation, I would be happy if you would marry me._

 _I'll see you on the other side._

 _Jaune Arc._

Weiss had no choice but to cry herself to sleep that night while she muttered yes to herself.

 _ **0 1 year later 0**_

Weiss walked down the isle, all of her friends and her sister within the crowd that was present. Her Father had not approved of the wedding, considering that she was technically marrying a 'dead person', but Weiss always answered back with the fact that he was alive in her heart. So, she had asked if Headmaster Ozpin was able to walk her down the isle, the headmaster happily doing so.

"Weiss Schnee." The priest said, bring Weiss back to reality to show that she was on the altar.

"Do you take Jaune Arc, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preist said.

"I do." Weiss said, her eyes glossing with tears at the mention of Jaune's name.

"And we all know that Jaune would say yes!" Yang shouted from the stands.

"Okay then. I pronouce you, Man and Wife." The priest said, giving Weiss a smile as she hugged him and threw the bouquet of flowers, Ruby catching the flowers and kissing Blake.

 _ **0 25 years later 0**_

Weiss opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by nothing. The space she was in was nothing like her room, but, everything started to come together.

She was standing in a garden, fountains and cut hedges surrounding beds of beautiful white and gold flowers.

"Weiss?" Came a voice from behind her, Weiss turning around to see Jaune, looking the same as when she had last seen him, holding a watering can.

"J-Jaune?" Weiss said, Jaune's eyes widening as he dropped the watering can, the task long forgotten. Jaune and Weiss ran to each other and enveloped in a hug, both overflowing with joy. Weiss pulled away from the hug and kissed Jaune on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth, happy that she could finally do that.

"Bit excited aren't we?" Jaune said as the pair stopped kissing, Jaune smiling with tears in his eyes, Weiss looking the same.

"I think it's fair I get to kiss my husband." Weiss pouted, Jaune's eyes widening immeaditly.

"You got the letter!?" Jaune exclaimed, kissing Weiss again when she nodded.

"I love you, my husband." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you too, my Wife. Who also happens to be a snow angel." Jaune said, Weiss giggling and punching his shoulder lightly, both giving each other another hug.


End file.
